A Lil Help
by CiaraFael
Summary: Hanji decides to put a little potion into Levi's tea to make him and Eren get some stress out. However, while she thinks she is being secretive, Heichou knows everything. This is male x male. Don't like, don't read. This is my first Yaoi...so I hope it turned out well.


Woohoo! Happy Valentines day. I stayed up until almost 2 am doing this...and I think it was worth it. This is the unbeta'd version. I sent it to my beta but I wanted to get this out ASAP. So when I get the corrected version back, I will update it. Well, enjoy, at least I hope so...because I think I was bright red the entire time I wrote this...I tend to avoid writing smut.

Please let me know what you think, Thanks!

* * *

Eren gasped as Levi rubbed up against him his bare side, "Levi-Heichou?" The younger male's eyes went wide, the jade-blue orbs darting to his right to meet grey eyes. They were standing in Eren's room under the barracks. The cool air drifting through the window, and setting against Eren's half-dressed form.

Hanji laughed to herself as she made her way back to the room in which she stayed. Luckily, Levi was tea-obsessed; otherwise she never would have been able to get that little helper into his system. Both Eren and Levi had been irritable lately, and it was driving her and the rest of the squad crazy. So maybe if they let off some…steam and tension, everyone would be able to relax. Besides, it would be interested to see if Levi, King of Will Power, could resist a creation as strong as that.

A set of teeth pulled at Eren's ear, before a tongue joined, babying the small hurt. He shuddered, making small whimpers that slipped from his lips without his permission. The bite had gone straight to his cock, which was now pressing half-hard against the restraints which were his jeans. Rough hands grabbed his hips, and Eren turned towards Levi, placing a hand directly over the older man's muscled shoulder. Muscles twitched and flexed as the grip on Eren's hips tightened, pulling them even closer together.

The brown haired male swallowed nervously, "Levi-Heichou? Uhm….why are you…?" The hands on Eren's hips tightened, and a thigh was placed in between his, pressing tightly against his length, as lips trailed down his neck.

A gruff voice rumbled against the brunette's neck, "I want to fuck you, that's why you damn brat. Your stupid ass has been taunting me for the past three months." A lazy bite punctuated Levi's sentence, and a hand slid around to claim Eren's ass. "Don't deny that you want it either," His hips pressed against Eren's letting him know he could feel the bulge against him. "You want me. I have seen you watch me, you lil shit." Teeth bit lightly against a naked nipple.

Eren's face flushed, yeah, he watched Levi constantly; but he had never seen Levi notice. He mentally cursed, Levi noticed everything. Hot pants covered his chest, a tongue trailing not too far behind. Then teeth. Sharp. Sexy. Making Eren's eyes become hooded and dark with desire.

The once still hands began to roam Eren's body, pulling at the belt holding his jeans in place. The thigh that was in between his legs began to move, guiding the younger man back. Knees hit the mattress when Levi pressed his thigh harder against him and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Hard.

Eren yelped, reaching to grab Levi's hips as he fell onto his back, panting. Love bites and markings covered his chest and neck, giving a clear message. _This is mine._

Dark hands pulled Levi hard onto Eren's body, pressing erections together with a jarring force. A low purr slipped from the captain's throat, as Eren bucked and groaned.

"Damn it, Eren." The black haired male growled, sitting up in order to place his knees on either side of his charge's hips. "Scoot back, brat." He licked his lips, watching each muscle flex as the teen pulled himself to the pillows

Crawling up, Levi watched as Eren's chest rose and fell with each ragged breath. 'Damn, the brat was fucking sexy.' The sheets shifted as Levi settled on his knees between Eren's thighs.

Leaning down, Levi bit lightly against the muscle of his hip, tasting salt and something that was strictly Eren. Another moan slipped from the pale slips, vibrating through the younger man's body.

"Levi…."

Slick and wet, Levi's tongue laved over the mark, before trailing his lips across golden skin. Kisses were placed across his abdomen; little hickies were left behind as Levi traveled up the wreathing body beneath him. Slowly, a pale hand traced over hot skin, memorizing each dip and curve. Hot moisture surrounded a pink nipple, and Eren's hands dug into black locks as he arched off of the bed; hips jerking against Levi's once more. Breathing seemed to be impossible, and his erection was becoming painful.

How was this affecting him so much?

Releasing the suction of his mouth, Levi rose to mark the column of Eren's neck. Skin was pulled tight between teeth and lips, and Eren barely managed to appreciate the irony of Levi eating him.

Levi hummed in satisfaction as he drew back admiring his marks, and a single thought crossed his mind, _mine._ The bulge in Eren's jeans was similar to his own, and the pressure was beginning to become unbearable.

Hands came up to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. "Oi, brat, what is it that you're doing?" Grey eyes that were glazed over with desire met dark jade, vibrant and unashamed.

"Your shirt. Take it off." The voice that left Eren's throat was unfamiliar. Too low, and too husky, but his mind was too hazy to care.

Thin lips parted in a sigh as Levi leaned back to pull off his shirt, exposing pale skin with scars sunning across toned muscles. Eren rose up to kiss Levi, tangling fingers into his undercut.

Teeth pulled against lips, and tongue battled wetly. Pale hands gripped at Eren's hip, pushing down jeans in order to grab his ass. A husky moan slipped from the brunette's lips, and it was swallowed by Levi, who plunged his tongue into Eren's mouth. Finding himself pleasantly surprised that the other man tasted like mint.

They both pulled back panting hard, and Levi almost cursed. The taste of Eren lingered in his mouth, making his cock throb. He hadn't even fucked the brat yet.

A sharp sting of teeth on his shoulder made him groan, his length once more jerking in reaction. Pulling away from the other male, he reached into his back pocket to grab a small bottle of lotion, before setting it on the bed.

"Strip." He couldn't handle much more of Eren's flushed face without cumming on the spot. His hands discarded his own jeans as Eren pushed the fabric away from his legs and onto the floor. Grey eyes took in the lean muscle the covered Eren's legs and the light dusting of hair over his legs. His cock was curved towards his stomach, the tip already wet with precum.

Smoothing his hands over the tanned skin, he made his way up Eren's thighs, to part them wider. The lotion was in his hands, being poured liberally over his fingers. Jade met grey, and Levi leaned forward to kiss the tip of Eren's cock as he slipped a single digit into the puckered entrance. A small whimper slipped from Eren's lips as his hips bucked up.

"More."

Tight warmth welcomed him, and slowly he worked in a second while sliding his tongue around and down the length of the brunette's member. Lips encircled the hard length, sucking him deeper into his mouth, while the two fingers spread gently.

Long fingers dug into dark hair as Levi swallowed, then pulled back slightly to flick his tongue against the slip. His fingers continued their thrusts, curling and searching for that spot.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Fuck." Hips surged up, and Eren's dick slipped deeper into Levi's mouth, as his back arced away from the bed, and his lips parted in a sensual moan.

Unable to take any more time, Levi gently slipped his fingers out of Eren, and pressed his cock against the tight ring of muscles.

"Please….please…please." The word formed repeatedly on plump lips, as Eren rocked his ass against Levi's length.

Groaning, he pushed in, gritting his teeth at the way the muscles clamped onto him tightly. The man beneath him groaned, trying to push his hips closer, until Levi was finally completely filling him.

"Are…you..?" The sentence was supposed to come out differently, but the captain couldn't really think to finish it.

"Fuck me…." The sheen on Eren's skin glistened as Levi delivered a quick thrust. Successfully hitting the nerves repeatedly, while holding Eren's hips steady. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, along with Eren's cries, as he continually was rammed into. Legs curved over Levi's hips, pulling him closer, as Eren grasped his own length in his hand, jerking his fist in time with the powerful thrusts.

Biting his other hand, Eren watched as Levi's cock vanished inside of him, muffling his cries with his skin. Every muscle glistening with sweat, as Levi worked his hips. Strong hands held the younger male in place, and he knew there would be bruises in the morning, and that made him closer.

Eren flicked his thumb over his slit, and jerked against his hand. He was so fucking close. Seeming to notice, Levi removed Eren's hand from his length and leaned over him to pull a nipple into his mouth, still rocking into him fervently. The rhythmic squeezes drawing him even closer to his climax. His other hand jerked Eren off, slightly off beat to his plunges into the tight muscles.

Eyes rolling back into his head, Eren came as Levi stabbed against his prostate once more. His muscles tightening around Levi as his cock jerked in his hand, drawing Levi into his own orgasm, filling Eren with his seed.

Harsh breathing and a low groan mixed together as Levi collapsed to his side. "I've gotta thank Hanji….that lil shit."


End file.
